


Untitled

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A angst peice about moira wanting her son back
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more

Aaron was doing the dishes while isaac and Kyle watched a cartoon, cain had had a call out and Aaron had offered babysit. Aaron had grown closer to his uncle in recent weeks mainly because they accepted each other without judgement. Most of the Dingle family kept pushing cain to forgive Nate but Aaron understood what it felt like to have your whole world ripped apart so supported cain and cain knew how losing your soulmate felt so was always there for his nephew. Aaron heard the front door open so turned around to see moira.  
Aaron "what are you doing here?"  
Moira "I'm here for my son" at the sound of her voice the boys ran to her because they had missed her.  
Aaron "you can't just walk in here"  
Moira "I won't let you and cain keep me away from isaac, isaac come on we're going home" Aaron took a step forward because there was no way she was taking isaac as he could smell the alcohol on her.  
Kyle "but dad said we were both staying here"  
Moira "well your dad changed his mind"  
Aaron "isaac, Kyle please go upstairs"  
Isaac "but I want mummy" Aaron closed his eyes because its wasn't fair that the boys were caught in the middle. Moira kept her hold on isaac.  
Moira "I am taking my son home" she turned to leave but Aaron grabbed her arm  
Aaron "the boys are staying here so let him go" moira turned back toward Aaron and slapped him. Aaron couldn't believe that moira had hit him, moira the most kind and gentle woman he had ever met.  
Aaron "moira please don't do this in front of them" moira took a look at kyle and issac and saw how upset she was making them so nodded and released isaac.  
Aaron "boys upstairs now" by the tone of Aaron's they both knew he was serious so obeyed. As soon as they were out of the room Aaron let go of moira's arm  
Moira "I just want my son back"   
Aaron "I know but you aren't in a fit state"  
Moira "what gives you the right to judge me mr. Cutter?" Aaron froze because he had never expected her to throw his cutting back in his face.  
Aaron "I am just looking out for my cousins, you can't take care of them if you're drunk"  
Moira "if Nate hadn't destroyed my marriage then-"  
Aaron "you did that yourself when you slept with him but now you need to get your act together or you will lose isaac"  
Moira "if cain would just come home then-"  
Aaron "it's over between you and cain and you need to accept that"  
Moira "no we can work it out"  
Aaron "no you can't, you broke his heart and trust"  
Moira "I know but it was Nate he-"  
Aaron "stop blaming Nate, he didn't force you to cheat. Please just leave" moira knew she wouldn't get through to Aaron so left. Aaron closed the door behind her and went to check on his cousins


End file.
